Coming to Terms
by grace2020
Summary: What happens when someone you love is hurt and the blame becomes too much? Matt and Gabby have recently begun dating (2x09), but something happens to Gabby when she goes looking for Shay. Matt rushes to the hospital to be by Gabby's side, but he learns of reason Gabby is there. Will he be able to forgive?
1. Chapter 1

This story takes place after all the wonderful fluffy with Dawson and Casey in 2x09, but in this story Dawson doesn't find Shay.

Chapter one

"I don't know where else to look," Gabby said as she paced the living room of her apartment.

"We'll find her," Matt said as he watched her.

"But what if we don't?" Gabby stopped and turned around to face Matt. "Severide was right this is my entire fault, if I hadn't been so angry then this would have happened."

Matt quickly went to Gabby and placed both of his hands on her shoulders, "This is not your fault. Shay is going through something that nobody should have to go through, but you did not pull the trigger."

"I know, but I wasn't there for her when she needed me the most. Instead, I pretended like everything was okay, when it wasn't," Tears rolled down Gabby's face as the blame swallowed her whole

Matt didn't say anything; instead he brought her body to his and held her as her body shook.

As Gabby stood in Matt's arms she couldn't help but think of the last time she saw Shay, she was leaving 51 and getting into Devon's truck. She had a bad feeling about Shay's new friend from the time she meant her. As the memories of that day came flooding back to Gabby, she remembered the wrist bands on Shay.

"Matt," Gabby whispered as she pulled from him.

"What?" Matt asked looking at her, but never letting his hands leave her body.

"I think I know where to look for Shay," She said as she moved around him and grabbed her purse off of the couch.

"Where are we going?" Matt asked as he grabbed his coat.

"I think I should do this by myself, but would you mind being here when I come home?"

"Yeah, sure" Matt said as he nodded his head.

Gabby rushed toward the door, but before she stepped out, she rushed to Matt. "Thank you," She said then gave him a quick kiss.

Matt smiled as he watched leave the apartment, he knew that no matter what happens tonight, Gabby needed him.

This was the third Bar Gabby had walked in; she knew that Shay had to be around here somewhere. She made her way through, looking around at all the tables, booths, and at the bar. _Damn it,_ Gabby thought as she turned around to leave, but then she noticed a blonde sitting alone at the bar. The blonde turned to the side, it was her.

"Shay," Gabby said as she stood next to her.

"Oh fuck," Shay said when she turned around to face Gabby. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I came to talk to you," Gabby said.

"So talk," Shay stated as she took another drink of her beer.

"Can we please go outside?" Gabby asked.

"Fine, you have three minutes," Shay said standing up from the stool. Gabby followed her out of the bar.

"So you wanted to talk, lets talk" Shay stated as she folded her arms across her chest.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry. You needed a friend and I wasn't there for you, but I'm here now."

"Oh that is just great! You think I need you! There is nothing wrong with me, I'm fine!" Shay shouted.

"Is that why everyone is so worried about you?"

"This is bull shit," Shay said as she turned away from Gabby and began to cross the street.

When Shay's feet left the curb, Gabby noticed a familiar truck racing toward her, "Shay!" Gabby screamed. Her feet raced toward her best friend, pushing Shay out of the way. There was no time for Gabby to get out of the way of the speeding truck.

"Gabby!"

Tell me what do you think, should I continue?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Please Gabby, you have to be okay," Shay begged as she held Gabby's hand as Gabby lay on the stretcher unconscious, they rode in the ambulance on the way to the hospital.

The ambulance came to an abrupt stop and within seconds the back doors flew open. Shay jumped down and helped the paramedics load the stretcher down to the ground. They quickly rushed Gabby into the hospital. "Female late twenties hit by a moving vehicle, vitals are stable, but has falling in and out of conscious." The nurses and doctors raced Gabby to the OR, the only thing Shay could do was watch as her best friend was wheeled off to fight for her life.

"Shay!" She heard from behind her. She turned around to find Severide walking through the double glass doors. His expression matched her's.

"Kelly," Shay whispered as he wrapped his arms around her. "She has to be okay," Shay cried as Kelly pulled her tighter into his chest.

"She'll be okay," Severide stated as he kissed the top of Shay's head. "On my way here, I called the chief to let everyone know what is going on."

"Oh okay," Shay nodded her head as she stepped out of Severide's embrace and wiped her tear stricken face. "I'm sure everyone will be here soon."

"Couldn't keep them away even if we tried."

When Matt saw he had missed a call from the chief, he knew something happened. He quickly went to his voicemail and listened to message left on his phone, "Casey, its Boden. There was accident tonight; Dawson was hit by a car she is at Lakeshore…" Matt quickly grabbed his jacket and keys and ran out the door before the message could finish.

He drove as fast as he could, he needed to see her and make sure she was okay. It was déjà vu, the same panic came to the surface the last time she was in an accident. As he pulled into Lake Shore, the truck didn't even come to complete stop when he put the gear into park.

As he rushed through the entrance he saw Severide, Shay, and the Chief sitting in the wait room.

"How is she?" Matt asked as he moved closer to his friends.

"The doctors haven't come out yet, but she was unconscious when they took her into surgery" Severide reposed as he stood up out of his seat.

"I contacted Antonio, so Dawson's family should be here soon," Chief added as he watched Matt.

"How in hell did this happen?" Matt said as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Devon," Shay whispered looking away from Matt and focused her eyes on the floor.

All the eyes turned to look at Shay, "Devon as in your ex girlfriend?" Matt asked looking confused.

"Dawson came to the bar to talk to me tonight and I didn't want to hear her out so I tried to walk away," Shay could feel the tears begin to flow down her face as she tried to get the words out. "When I went to cross the street, Devon tried to hit me, but Gabby jumped in the way."

As the words came out Shay's mouth, Matt felt like a ton of bricks had fallen on the sky and landed directly on top of him. This wasn't an accident it was intentional.

"Excuse me I'm looking for the family of Gabriela Dawson," A female doctor stated as she stood in the waiting room wearing a white coat.

"We are here for her," Chief stated as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I'm sorry, but I can only give information to family members," the doctor apologetically stated as she watched the four of them.

"I'm her boyfriend," Matt said as he braced himself. He did his best to ignore the three pair of eyes now staring at him.

"Okay," the doctor stated as she nodded her head. "Ms. Dawson has suffered a head injuring and two broken ribs from the accident. Right now the doctors are repairing some internal bleeding located in her lower abdomen. Our concern right now is the extent of the head injury. We have run some test, but we will know more when the swelling goes down."

"How long until I can see Gabby?"

"We won't know how long the repairs will take, but once she is in recovery, I can have the nurse come and get you."

"Thanks," Matt says as he nods his head.

"You're welcome," the doctor states as she tries to give Matt a reassuring smile.

Matt turns around as the doctor walks away; he needs a moment to process the information. His Gabby was in surgery right now because of some bitch Shay was seeing. He could feel his body tense everything the thought ran back through his mind.

"Matt," Chief called out trying his best to get Casey's attention. Matt turned around to face the group, knowing that they were waiting for an explanation.

He took in a deep breath, "Gabby and I have been seeing each other. We didn't want to say anything because of everything that has been going on, but this accident changes things now."

"Yes, it does," the chief replied unsure of what to do with news.

Everyone took their seat as they waited on news, but with each minute that passed by tensions grew high. Matt did his best not to show his angry, but as he watched Shay and Severide he couldn't help it. If it hadn't been for them, then Gabby wouldn't be here. She would be at home with him, safe where she belongs.

As his emotions began to grab hold of him, Matt quickly stood up and walked out of the waiting room. He had to get some fresh air, he needed to be away from everyone in order to think clearly, but that was the problem, without Gabby nothing is clear.

Author's note: So don't hate me! I know that Shay has already been through a lot but sometimes it's hard to get past your own emotions to see other's pain and that is where Casey's at. Well I hope you liked the update and continue to read and review, thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Matt," Antonio's voice carried through the waiting room. Matt looked up as he watched the dark haired man approach him. He recognized the worry on Gabby's brother's face, it matched his own.

"Hey," Matt said as he stood up and gave Antonio a quick hug.

"Any word from the doctors?" Antonio asked as the two separated.

"They said she has some internal bleeding and she has suffered a head injury, but they don't know the extent of the head injury."

"Gabby will pull through this," Antonio said. "She has always been stubborn, I remember this one time when we were kids, she fell off of her bike and hit the ground hard. She skinned up her whole arm, but instead of running into the house and crying, she just got back on the bike."

"Did she get it right after the fall?" Matt asked with a smile.

"Hell no, she fell like ten more time," Antonio laughed. "Point is Gabby is fighter and she'll come back stronger."

"Thanks Antonio," Matt said understanding where he was coming from. "Do you know anything about the driver?"

"Devon Miller, she is here with a broken jaw and couple of the other minor injuries, but as soon as the doctors release her, she is going into police custody."

Matt looked over at Shay, Chief, and Severide, hearing that Devon gets to walk out of here with only a broken jaw, really just pissed him off. How could she only get that and Gabby is here fighting for her life. Before he could realize his feet where moving, he stood in front of them.

"Did you hear what Antonio said?" his voice calm but still held his anger. "Devon gets to walk out of here with minor injuries, while Gabby lies in that fucking bed and we have no clue if she is going to be okay!" Matt yelled.

"Matt," Severide stated standing up so that his body hid Shay behind him, "You need to calm down."

"Do I really Severide? You're so great at telling people what they need to do, just like you told Gabby she had to go find Shay. You put all the blame onto Gabby and look where we are now? She's here and now you have what you wanted."

"If I thought for one second that this would have happened, I wouldn't have said anything to Gabby."

"It did happen and there is nothing you can do to change it!" Matt put his hands up and pushed on Severide's chest, causing Kelly to stumble back.

"Hey, come on guys," Antonio said stepping between them as well as Boden.

Boden looked between his two men, "This isn't helping anyone. Gabby needs us to be strong not fighting with each other."

Matt's angry was too much; he needed to get out of here. Without a word he turns around and walked away. He didn't know where he was going, but he needed to collect himself.

"Are you alright?" Antonio asked Severide.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said as watched Matt turn the corner.

"Don't take it personal, he just wants Gabby to be okay."

"I know he is worried about her," Severide stated as he took his seat next to Shay.

"Honestly, the last time I saw Matt act like this was right after he lost Hallie."

"It's all my fault," Shay whispered. "If I would have just listened to Gabby, then this wouldn't have happened."

"Shay this is not your fault, this is all on Devon. She was the run driving the truck."

"She was driving the truck that was aimed for me," Shay retorted as she wiped away a falling tear.

"Leslie, you can play all the what ifs all day, but it doesn't change the fact that were here. The only thing that we should be thinking about is Gabby."

"Hey guys, I'm going to check on Matt," Antonio said.

"Thanks man," Severide said as he nodded his head

"No problem," Antonio stated as he turned and walked out of the waiting room in the same direction of Matt earlier.

"Shay listen, I know that you and Gabby had your problems before all of this, but she wouldn't want you blaming yourself and I know that Matt is not thinking clearly, but he doesn't blame you either."

"I love you for trying, but I don't believe you, "Shay states.

"Well when Gabby wakes up, you can ask her then," Severide says as he warps his arm around her shoulders.

"Matt where are you going?" Antonio asked from behind him.

"No where" Matt stated as he continued to walk down the narrow hall of the hospital.

"You're not going to find her and even if you did there are police officers standing guard," Antonio called out, causing Matt to stop in his tracks. "Trust me, I have already thought about it too."

Matt turned around, "I just…"

"I know," Antonio said. "Let's go get some coffee and wait for the doctors."

Matt just nodded his head and walked with Antonio.

Author's Note: Hope you are enjoying the story and this is just the tip of the iceberg. Please keep reading and leave a review!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Matt sat in his seat watching the clock, with each second that past; his heart ached a little more. He just wanted to see her and know that everything was going to go back to normal. As thought past through his mind, he looked around the waiting room. Severide and Shay sat on the other side, he really hadn't said two words to them since him and Antonio came back to the waiting room.

"Hey guys," Herrmann, Cruz, Mills, and Otis said as they walked into the waiting room. Matt stood up and shook their hands.

"How is our girl?" Herrmann asked Casey.

"We haven't heard anything new," Matt stated as he looked down.

"Well, if I know Dawson, she'll be up in no time bossing everyone around," Herrmann stated. Matt smiled at the thought of Gabby doing just that.

"Excuse me, Mr. Casey," A voice behind the group interrupted them. Herrmann and Mills turn around to face the same doctor from earlier; they both take a step back, so that Matt can see clearly. Everyone in the waiting room stands up and holds their breath, they all know that this is the news they have been waiting on.

"Gabby is out of surgery and she is in recovery now," the doctor states.

As the words fill the room everyone begins to feel the tension lift off of their bodies. A huge smile displays on Matt's face.

"We still won't know the extent of her head injury until she wakes up."

"When can I see her?" Matt asked feeling happiness soaking into every muscle.

"If you would like to come back with me, you can see her now."

Matt turned and looked at Antonio; he knew that he would want to his sister. "She'll want to see you first," Antonio stated.

"Thanks," Matt said as he followed the doctor.

Walking back in the recovery room, Matt wasn't sure what to expect. His heart raced with each step he took. When he turned the corner and saw Gabby laying there with her eyes closed, he felt like his heart jumped right out of his chest. He quickly thanked the doctor, and went right to Gabby's side.

He took her hand in his own; he just wanted to touch her to make sure this was real, to make sure she was still here with him.

"Hey baby," he whispered as he looked at her bruised face. "The doctors said that everything will be okay, but they need you to open your eyes. I need you to open your eyes," Matt takes in a deep breath. "I know that we only started dating but I want you to know something, I love you Gabby. I have loved you for a long time, but things kept getting in the way, but now that we are together, I just wanted you to know."

Matt stayed in the recovery area with Gabby for a while; he would quietly stroke her dark hair as he told her little things. He just hated the fact how still Gabby lay in the hospital bed, which was just the opposite when they were in bed together, Gabby never lay still and they would fight over the covers. Just the thought of their life together as a couple made a smile come to Matt's face.

"Has she woken up yet?" Antonio asked as he stood next to Matt.

"No," Matt answered as he kept his attention on Gabby. "Sorry I should have come out there a while ago, but I couldn't leave her," Matt said.

"No worries, I understand," Antonio said reassuring. "But with that being said, would you mind giving me a moment with my sister?"

"Yeah, no problem," Matt said as he nodded his head and stood up from the seat. He stepped back as Antonio took his now empty seat. He watched for a moment as Antonio grabbed Gabby's hand. He had to smile; he knew that Gabby was in great hands.

Matt went to go get a cup of coffee, as he grabbed the cup he heard foot steps behind him, he turned around to see Severide standing there.

"Is Gabby a wake?" he asked.

Matt took in a deep breath, "No," he simply stated as he turned back around to pour his coffee.

"Are you really going to act like this and take this out on Shay?" Severide asked getting a little pissed off.

"I'm pissed at Shay, but I'm mostly pissed at you. If you had not went at Gabby like that, then may be none of this would have happened."

"Like I knew this would have been the out come!" Severide pointed out.

"But you put it all on Gabby!" Matt screamed. He took in a deep breath, "She was so worried about the promise that she made to you that she couldn't focus on anything else! But don't worry Severide Shay is safe and sound."

"I know you're angry Matt and you're not thinking clearly…"

"Stop right there," Matt stated as he set his cup of coffee down. "You have no idea what I'm thinking, so get out of my way before we both say or do something we can't fix."

Severide knew better than to say anything else, he stepped a side and allowed Matt to walk pass.

Matt's fist was still clenched when he walked into the recovery room, Antonio was still seated next to Gabby, "Hope I'm not interrupting," he said as he moved closer.

"No, I was just waiting for you to get back," Antonio said standing up. "Laura called, I need to get back home, but if anything changes please let me know."

"Of course," Matt said shaking Antonio's hand.

"Before I go, I want to let you know that I'm glad my sister has you. I see how much you make her happy and I know that she has someone that will always be there for her."

"Thanks man," Matt said.

Antonio quickly pulls Matt into a hug and leaves the room.

Matt took the open seat once again, "did you see that, I got the brother seal of approval," Matt smiled as he took Gabby's hand once again.

Author's Note: I hope you guys are enjoying the story and I also hope everyone is enjoying their holidays! Anyways, please read and review when you can.

Thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Matt had fallen a sleep after the doctors had moved Gabby into her own room, she still hadn't woken yet. Boden, Shay, and everyone else came in earlier to see Gabby and say goodbye to him, he knew that they would all be back the next day.

He sat by Gabby's bed just waiting for her big beautiful brown eyes to open, but with each minute that passed by, his eyelids grew heavy and breathing slowed. Without much fight he gave in to the much needed sleep.

Gabby could hear a strange beeping sound in far distance of her slumber; she tried to do her best to ignore it but was very annoying. She opened her eyes in search of whatever was causing the machine to sound off, but once she did open her eyes, she immediately shut them, the light was very bright.

She tried once again, as her eyes adjusted to the light; she looked around for a second, _where the hell am I? _Gabby thought looking at the white walls of the hospital room. As if someone hit her in the head with a mallet all the events from last night came flooding back to her. _Where the hell is Shay?_ Gabby began to panic; she needed to make sure her best friend was okay.

Gabby sat up, but as soon as she did pain radiated through her body, mainly her abdomen. Gabby cried out in pain as she held her stomach.

Matt jumped and opened his eyes when he heard a loud cry, he quickly looked over at Gabby, who was in a lot of pain.

"Gabby!" Matt shouted as he stood to his feet and quickly hit the nurse call. He then stood next to Gabby, "What's wrong?" he asked in a soothing tone.

Gabby sat back and looked up with confusion on her face, "Yeah I'm fine," she stated.

Matt placed his hands on each side of Gabby's face, "I'm so glad you are a wake. I have been so worried about you." Without hesitation Matt placed his lips onto Gabby's. At first Gabby didn't respond, but with each passing second her lips gave in to his.

Matt pulled back without letting go of her, "Gabby I…"

"Excuse me," the nurse said as she walked into the room. "Did you need something?"

"Yes," Matt answered as he stared into Gabby's eyes. "She's a wake."

"Oh," the nurse replied. "I will go get the doctor," she quickly left the room.

Gabby waited for the nurse to leave before she said anything, "What the hell is going on? And where is Shay?" Gabby asked as tears threatening to fall down her face.

Matt dropped his hands and began to explain to Gabby what happened, "You were hit by a car last night and Shay is okay. Her and Severide left a while ago but they will be back up here later."

"What do you mean her and Severide went home, Shay is staying at my place." Gabby stated.

"No, Shay and Severide are roommates," Matt replied unsure of what is happening.

"I know their roommates, but they had a falling out over something Severide has been doing, so Shay asked if she could stay at my place until they get it sorted out. And I need to ask, why did you do that?"

"Do what?" Matt asked with a puzzled expression displaying over his face.

"Kiss me" Gabby stated almost in a whispering voice.

Before Matt could answer, the doctor walked into the room. Matt needed a moment to process what just happened. He knew that head injuries could affect people in different ways, but he never thought about the possibility of Gabby losing her memories. Matt didn't say anything as the doctor examined Gabby; he didn't want to worry her.

"Gabby can you tell me the date?" the doctor asked as he held his pen to the paper in front of him.

"Today is December 27, 2012" Gabby answered.

Matt felt like the wind had been knocked out of him and everything stopped moving in that moment. Gabby had lost a year of her memory.

The doctor asked a few more questions, Gabby answered every question but knew something was terribly wrong based on the expression of the doctor's and Matt's face.

"Alright, Gabby I'm going to ask you one more question. Who is this man standing next to me?

Gabby looked up at me but didn't smile, "that is Matt Casey we work together at firehouse 51," Gabby replied still not understanding what is going on.

The doctor put away his pen and looked at Gabby, "Gabby today is December 10, 2013. You were hit by a car after you pushed your friend out of the way. During the accident you hit your head. We are unsure at this point how much damage is temporary or permanent, but we will run some test to get to the bottom of this. I want you to know that short term memory loss is common among head injuries and your memory could come back in a couple of hours, but like I said we will run more tests."

Gabby just nodded her head; she couldn't believe what she was hearing. She had lost a year of memories. She didn't hear or see the doctor get up and leave, but when she looked over he was gone.

Matt watched as the confusion took hold of Gabby, he could see that she was trying to piece everything together and has he watched his heart broke even more then he thought possible. Matt took the seat next to Gabby without saying a word.

"Is this a joke?" Gabby asked quietly as she looked Matt in the eye.

"No," he simply said as he took her hand in his own. "What do you remember?"

"I remember going out on a call and I was telling Shay about the Christmas party at my cousin's house. I remember making plans to go get drinks after work and then bam, the rig flips. I remember waking up and finding Shay bleeding and that is it." Tears begin to flow down Gabby's face as she reveals her last memory.

Matt quickly stands up and wraps his arms around her, "its okay we'll figure this out." He says as he kisses the top of her head.

"Matt," Gabby says as she beings to pull herself together. Matt releases her and waits for her next words.

"I'm still mad at you for the Christmas party," Gabby states.

Matt chuckles, "I'm still mad at myself for the Christmas party."

Author's note: Hope you guys enjoyed the update! I really wasn't planning on taking this spin to the story, but I thought it was a really great twist! Please let me know what you think, thanks for reading.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Throughout the course of the day Gabby had many visitors, everyone was a little taken back with the memory loss Gabby had suffered. She seemed in good spirits and the only pain that she felt was from her abdomen.

"I will come back tomorrow," Herrmann said as he and Cindy each gave her a hug.

"That will be great," Gabby said as she said her goodbyes.

Matt shook Hermann's hand and gave Cindy a hug, he was very grateful for everyone to take time out to visit Gabby. As he watched them leave he realized that for the first time since this morning it was him and Gabby.

He took the seat next to the bed and watched her for a moment, she let out a small yawn and when she noticed that he was staring at her, she gave him a quick smile.

"So I didn't get a chance to ask, but how long have we been dating?" Gabby asked.

Matt smiled, "About a month now," he replied thinking of their first kiss outside her apartment.

"Oh," Gabby replied as she nodded her head slowly.

Matt could tell that she wanted him to give her more details, "I guess I need to start from the beginning," Matt stated as he took in a deep breath. "After I blew our date at the Christmas party, I tried my best to tell you why I had been so distracted," Matt paused but he could tell from the look on Gabby's face she didn't understand.

"My mom was up for parole around that time last year and I was trying to help her get out, but you thought that it had something to do with Hallie."

Gabby didn't say anything or make any moment to show that she understood what Matt was saying, instead she sat very still listening to his every word trying her best to remember.

"Before I could make my move, Peter Mills beat me to the punch. Somehow you guys ended up dating for a while." Matt had to chuckle a little as he thought about the first time he saw Gabby and Mills kissing.

"What's so funny?" Gabby asked wanting in on the joke.

"I'm just remembering how I felt when I saw you with him. I was completely jealous and I think he knew it. I just waited too long to say anything to you."

Gabby smiled at the thought of a jealous Matthew Casey.

"Anyways, during that time I got back together with Hallie," Matt grew quit for a moment he didn't know how to say the next part, but he needed to. "Hallie was killed shortly after that," Matt quietly said as he looked away from Gabby.

"Matt, I'm so sorry," Gabby said as she took Matt's hand in her own and began to rub the back of it with her thumb. "I can't imagine what that was like for you."

Matt intertwined his fingers with her's, "It was really difficult, but you helped me through it. You became my life line during my darkest days and that made me realize how important you are to me."

Gabby smiled at his words.

"But as we started to find our footing, Heather Darden was involved in DWI accident; she killed her best friend and had asked me to take care of the boys. They stayed with me for a few months and you helped me everyway possible. During that time, my feelings for you continued to grow, I watched you with them and I just fell for you," Matt took Gabby's hand to his mouth and kissed it.

"Once the boys went back to their mom, I realized that I didn't want to waist anymore time. One night after shift I drove to your apartment, I sat outside your door working up the courage to tell you that I wanted to be with you, but before I could ring the bell you came walking out with your jacket. We stood there for a moment just looking at one another and without a word being spoken between us, I leaned in a kissed you. It was everything that I thought it would be," Matt smiled as the memory danced in his mind.

Tears made their way down Gabby's face as she watched Matt, "Gabby don't cry," Matt said as he moved from the chair to the bed and wrapped her in a hug.

"I can't help it," she said as she hugged him back. "I just want to remember."

"You will," Matt said soothingly. He pulled away from her and kissed the top of her head.

"But what if I don't?" Gabby asked as she searched his blue eyes. "You will have this memory of us, but I won't and I want to remember everything."

"You will, but if you don't, I will tell you everyday," Matt replied as he brushed the lose hair from her face. "I will tell you everyday until the story becomes a memory."

"You're so wonderful," Gabby stated as another tear fell down her face.

"I'll remind you of that the next time I make you mad," Matt teased her and then kissed her again.

Gabby gave a small laugh as she closed her eyes and Matt held her.

"It was so great for everyone to come here," Gabby stated as she did her best to the change the subject. She didn't want to continue her self pity party.

"It sure was," Matt agreed as he gave her one last squeeze and then took the empty seat.

"Herrmann, Cruz, Mills, and Boden" Gabby listed their friends.

Matt knew what she was hinting at, but he didn't feel it was his place to explain Shay and Severide's absence, so he nodded his head to agree with her.

"Matt I lost my memory, I'm not stupid," Gabby said as she watched him.

"I know that, but I there are some things I need to tell you about your accident," Matt began to explain. He paused, "You really haven't asked many questions, so I didn't want to say anything."

"Well, you said that I was hit by a truck," Gabby pointed out not sure where this conversation was going.

"You were," Matt replied rubbing his hand over Gabby's arm. "The night of the accident, you were looking for Shay. When you found her, you guys had an argument, when Shay tried to get away, the truck sped forward trying to hit her, but you pushed her out of the way and took the hit."

"So?" Gabby said still not seeing where this was going. "Shay and I are best friends; she would do the same for me."

"I know," Matt agreed. "But before the accident, you and Shay had a falling out and the driver of the truck was Shay's ex-girlfriend."

"Oh," Gabby said as she began to make the connections. She could see by the look on Matt's face there was more.

"Why were Shay and I arguing?" Gabby asked hoping this would be the final piece to the puzzle.

"I really think that you should talk to Shay," Matt said. He dropped his hand from Gabby and then looked down to the ground, "Right now I don't think that I would be fair."

Gabby wasn't quite sure what Matt meant, but she didn't want to push him about the topic.

"Hey Matt," Gabby said quietly. Matt looked up at her without saying a word.

"I'm so thankful to have you in my life." She said as he gave him a smile.

"Funny, I feel the same way about you."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Gabby tried calling Shay but there was no answer on the phone. She was becoming upset that her best friend in the world wouldn't talk to her or at least stop by to make sure she was okay. Gabby placed the phone on the table next to the bed and crossed her arms. She needed so many questions answered, but told her she needed to talk to Shay.

She gazed out the hospital window, lost in her own thoughts. She didn't even hear the footsteps coming closer to her bed.

"Hey," Matt quietly said as he carried two cups of coffee. He noticed Gabby didn't even turn her head; he watched her for a moment and noticed the lost look in her eyes. He knew the stress was beginning to weight on her. He set the coffees down and placed his hand on her leg, "Gabby," he said in soothing tone.

Gabby turned her head, so that she was facing Matt, slow tears stream down her face. "Oh baby," he said as he moved to wrap his arms around her. Matt held her in her arms as she quietly cried in his embrace.

Matt held Gabby until the crying became silence, he could fell her body relax and her breathing become even. He slowly laid her back into bed and knew that she needed as much as sleep as possible.

He sat on the bed a little while longer as he watched her sleep. Guilt played over him, he knew that he could tell Gabby, but he also knew that she needed to hear it from Shay. Matt slowly lifted himself off of the bed and quietly walked out into the hallway. He sighed as he reached for his phone in his jacket pocket. He quickly scrolled through the contact list, until he found who he was looking for. He hesitated a moment before he hit the call button.

As the phone rang in his ear, Matt stomach began to turn. He knew that he was doing this for Gabby, but he wasn't sure what they outcome would be. Was he going to make everything worse?

"Hello," Shay's groggy voice filled his ears.

"Shay its Casey," Matt said as he let out a breath of air.

"I know," Shay replied.

"I am calling about Gabby," Matt said. "I don't know if you heard but Gabby can't remember the last year."

"Yeah, I know the guys told me."

"She is asking about you and she is confused as to why her best friend is not here," Matt could fell his frustration break through. She knew that Gabby had lost a year of her life, but couldn't be bothered to see her?

"Well Matt, you have all the answers. You could explain to her," Shay stated.

"You know Shay, I thought that things may have changed between you and Gabby after the accident, but you're still not getting it. Your best friend is in the hospital, because she tried to reach you, because she was worried about you! And now when she needs you the most you can't be bothered!" Matt raised his voice.

"Where was Gabby when I needed her?" Shay shouted back.

"Damn it, Shay! You pushed her away. Do you know that she beat herself up over and over again?" Matt was able to lower his voice as he got that last sentence out. "Listen, I know that right now you and I are not seeing eye to eye, but Gabby doesn't remember anything about the suicide or what happened afterword. This could be a chance for you both to repair your friendship."

The phone was silent for a while, "I don't know if I can," Shay whispered.

"Just to let you know the doctors are most likely going to let Gabby go home tomorrow. If you want to stop by we'll be at her place." Matt didn't wait for Shay to say anything, he hung up the phone.

He stood in the hallway for a while as he replayed the conversation in his head. There was so much more he wanted to say, but knew that it was mostly emotion. He put his phone back in his pocket and walked back into the dull hospital room.

Gabby was still a sleep when he took the seat next to the bed. He watched her as she breathed and knew in that moment he would anything for her. He would protect and love her. Before Matt could finish his thoughts his phone rang in his pocket. He quickly reached for it and jumped out of the chair, so that he wouldn't wake Gabby.

When Matt reached the hallway, he turned the phone and quickly saw the name. He suspected this call would come at some point.

"Hello," he answered.

"What the hell Matt?" Severide's voice came booming into his ear. "You sit there and give me sit for asking Dawson to help and then you do the same thing to Shay?"

"This is a little different," Matt retorted.

"Because it's Dawson this time?"

"No." Matt stated. "It's because Gabby risked her life for Shay and now she can't remember a year, a fucking year, and where is Shay? The person Gabby pushed out of the way?"

"Look man, I'm sorry about Gabby, but…"

Before Kelly could finish his sentence, Matt cut him off, "I don't want to hear it. I just wanted Shay to talk to Gabby about everything, but apparently that was too much to ask for."

"I'll talk to Shay," Severide stated knowing that everything was completely messed up between all of them.

"Fine," Matt said as he hung up the phone. As Matt put the phone back in his pocket, alarms starting sounding off in Gabby's room, without hesitation he rushed in as his heart stopped beating.

Author's Note: Thank you for all the wonderful feed back! I want to give a huge thanks to Justicerocks, , and M. Louise E for all the great encouragement and I would like to thank everyone else for taking time out of your day and reading my story. I hope that you like it and we'll see what happens next.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Matt's body was stricken with panic the moment the alarms sounded off; he just needed to see with his own two eyes that Gabby was okay. As he came closer to Gabby, he saw that she was lying still on the bed.

"Gabby!" he cried as he stood at the side of her bed.

Gabby was pulled out of her dream as the sound of Matt's voice came into focus, not only did she hear his voice, but the alarm clock going off at the side of the bed.

"Gabby," Matt called again. She slowly opened her eyes, to find him peering down at her and his hands on each of her arms. She instantly knew that something was completely wrong based off of the look on his face.

"What?" she asked as she began to sit up a little. Matt blue eyes were wide with fear, a fear Gabby had never seen. As she took in the scene before her, she noticed for the first time since opening her eyes that the noise was not her clock, but her monitor. Gabby readjusted the pulse cap at the end of her finger and the noise stopped.

Matt watched without a words as Gabby fixed it, he couldn't believe how he had reacted to something so small. "I guess I over reacted," Matt said as he ran his hand through his hair.

"Its okay," Gabby said giving Matt a small. "Just remember I get to go home today."

"Speaking of that," Matt said as he sat on the bed. "I was thinking that you could come and stay at my place or I could come to your place, it doesn't matter I just want to take care of you." Matt said as he took her hand and brought it to his lips.

As he laid a light kiss on her kiss, Gabby watched him, her smile grew, "If you want to," Gabby said as she ran her fingers through his hair. "You know this is all so crazy," Gabby stated.

"How so?" Matt asked adjusting his whole body so that he was facing her.

"I remember the Christmas party like it was yesterday and for me it was, and at that time I didn't think this would ever happen, but here we are. Matt I want you to know how thankful I am that you're here helping me through all of this."

"Gabby you don't have to thank me. I know that you don't remember this but after our first night together, I told you that it is our time now, and I want you to know that I meant it then and I mean it now."

Gabby slowly reached up and pulled Matt to her, she gently laid a kiss on his lips. She wanted this kiss to say so much, but her body limited the message.

"I guess I should come another time," a voice called out to the two of them. Matt and Gabby pulled apart and looked at person standing in the room.

"Hey Antonio," Gabby greeted. Matt moved off of the bed as he made his way to Gabby. He gave her a hug and then shook Matt's hand.

"So I heard from a little bird that you are going home today."

"Yeah," Gabby said as she nodded her head.

"Well I was talking with Laura and we would love it if you came and stayed with us. I know the kids would love to see you."

"Thank you Antonio that's really sweet, but I'm going to stay with Matt," Gabby answered as she looked over at Matt.

"Oh," Antonio said as he eyed the both of them. "Well I don't understand why you would want to stay with your boyfriend, instead of staying with a married couple and their two kids."

"Me neither," Gabby replied as she looked confused.

"So what time are your breaking free from this place?" Antonio asked.

"As soon as the doctors tell me I can go and not a minute more."

"Well after you get out of here, why don't you and Matt come over for a family dinner."

"That would be great," Gabby agreed.

Antonio stayed for a little while longer before he had to go back to work. He gave Gabby a quick kiss on the cheek and said his goodbyes to Matt. It wasn't long before the doctor came in to examine Gabby for the last time. Her vitals were strong and her wound was healing nicely, the only concern was her memory. The doctors told the Gabby to give it time and just be patient, but the doctors didn't know Gabby very well. By the end of the examine the doctors felt that it was safe for Gabby to go home and they would begin working on her discharge.

"Well what is the fist thing that you want to do when you get home?" Matt asked.

"There are a couple of things," Gabby replied as she flashed Matt her famous smirk.

"I think that we should take our time," Matt replied knowing that this was not what she wanted to hear.

"Matt I'm fine," Gabby began to protest.

"I know, but why rush it? We got time," Matt stated.

"Our time," Gabby stated.

Matt smiled as she said the words, "Our time," he repeated. "Anything else?"

"Yeah, when we get back to your place, I want to call Shay."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

After being released from the hospital, Matt took Gabby to her place to get her clothes and other things that she would need. When they arrived back at his place, Matt immediately put Gabby's stuff in his room. Gabby stayed down stairs looking around his house; she noticed a picture of the two of them in front of a large wooden door.

"I hope you don't mind," Matt stated as he entered the room, "but I put your things in my room."

Gabby turned around with the picture in her hand, "Oh that's fine."

"What are you looking at?" Matt asked as he stepped closer to her.

"This picture of you and me, it reminds me of my grandparents in Spain," Gabby explained.

"I know," Matt said as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "You showed me the picture of them and said that Molly's needed to have a door like this. So you and I went to this salvage place and found that door. I fixed up and hung at the bar. You were so excited.

Gabby smiled as she looked down at the picture, "You did it, because you knew how much it meant to me."

Both Gabby and Matt went silent, Gabby then looked up at Matt, "I remembered!" Gabby shouted.

Matt smiled and pulled Gabby into a deep kiss. Gabby pressed her body into Matt's, she began to move her hands to the hem of his shirt. She wanted to feel him under her finger tips, but before she lift the shirt, Matt pulled back.

"Baby, you know there is nothing more I want to do right now, but I don't want to push you."

"Matt I just want you to hold me and kiss me," Gabby explained with pleading eyes.

Matt smiled as he looked into her brown eyes, "I can do that," he said as he took her hand and began to lead her to his bedroom.

Matt laid Gabby down on the bed and then he lay next to her body. He wrapped his arm around her waist and into her neck. He took in a deep breath, filling in nostrils with her vanilla sent. He didn't realize how much he missed just holding her and feeling the warmth of her body.

"This is nice," Gabby whispered as she closed her eyes.

"Yeah," Matt agreed as he did the same.

"I love you," Gabby stated as felt herself give away to much needed sleep.

"I love you too," Matt replied as fell a sleep too.

A loud knocking woke Gabby up from her nap; she looked at the clock and realized that she had been sleeping for a couple of hours. She turned to find Matt still sleeping; he looked so peaceful that Gabby didn't want to wake him. The knocking brought Gabby to her feet; she made her way to the front door.

"Coming," Gabby called out as she opened the door. To her surprise there stood Shay.

"Hey," Gabby said with excitement and confusion. She was so glad that she was here, but at the same time unsure of this meant.

"Hey," Shay greeted as she looked around nervously.

"Would you like to come in?" Gabby asked holding the door open wider.

"Is Casey home?" Shay asked.

"Yeah, but he is sleeping right now," Gabby could sense Shay tense up with her answer, "it will be fine," Gabby said as she waved her in.

Shay slowly took a step inside; she made her way into the living room as she looked around. Gabby shut the door, "I meant to call you when we got here."

"Its okay," Shay said reassuring.

"Would you like anything to drink?" Gabby asked not sure what else she should do.

"No, I'm fine. I came here to talk to you."

"Is this about the accident?" Gabby asked.

"Yes and no. What has Casey told you?"

"He just told me that you and I had a falling out and that the accident was caused by your ex-girlfriend. He told me that I had to talk to about everything else."

Shay nodded her head as she took a seat on the couch.

Gabby just wanted everything out on the table, "I want to know why you were not at the hospital?"

"I was there," Shay stated.

"You didn't come and see me. You didn't call," Gabby pointed out.

"I didn't think you wanted to see me," Shay answered back.

"Why?" Gabby questioned. "I'm not stupid; I just want to know what happened between us?"

Shay took in a deep breath, "A while back we got a call from one of our regulars, Daryl. When we arrived he was talking about how much I made his day and he just kept going. He ended up pulling a gun out, you tried to tell me to back off but I didn't listen. I played into his fantasy, but it didn't make a difference. He shot himself."

Gabby's eyes grew as she listened to Shay. Shay continued, "After the suicide, we both said things and went our own ways. I honestly didn't know how to deal with it, so I began drinking a lot to block out the images. During that time I meant Devon and I began drinking more. You tried to talk to me, but after everything that was said, I couldn't be around you. The night you came looking for me, I had just put in transfer to another house, you tried to apologize, but I didn't listen. I tried to walk away, but that is when the truck came at me and you pushed me out of the way," Tears were now running down Shay's face as she told Gabby the whole story.

Gabby was silent for a while, she didn't know what to say. Here was Shay giving her answers to the all the questions she had, but it wasn't what she thought it was. She thought that she would be angry at Shay, but she realized that she felt sorry for her.

Gabby sat down next to Shay, "I'm so sorry Shay," Gabby said as she pulled her best friend into a hug.

Shay and Gabby both broke down in tears. They stayed like that until Matt came into the living room. He stood back and watched for a moment, he knew that both Gabby and Shay needed this and no matter how he felt she needed to let them work this out. He turned around and went back into the bedroom.

Author's Note: Thank you for all the wonderful reviews! Hope everyone is enjoying their weekend and if you have a second, could you please review? Thank you!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Shay and Gabby sat and talked for awhile before Shay left, Gabby felt like something was beginning to repair and knew that it was her friendship with Shay. Gabby remained sitting on the couch, when Matt walked in carrying two cups of coffee. Without saying a word he took a seat next to her.

"How did it go?" he asked as he handed her the blue coffee mug.

"It was… good," Gabby said as she took a drink of the hot liquid.

"I want you to know why I didn't tell you about the suicide," Matt paused looking down at his coffee. "After your accident, I became so angry at Severide and Shay. I blamed them for what happened to you. I know that they didn't do it or have any idea that this would happened, but I still took it out on them, and to be honest part of me still does."

"Matt…" Gabby said she set her coffee down and took his hand in her own.

"But that is why I didn't tell you. I didn't want my feelings about Shay and the whole thing to cloud the truth." Matt said as he turned his attention back to Gabby.

Gabby rubbed the top of Matt's hand with her thumb, "I can't tell you how to feel," Gabby explained as she looked him in the eyes. "And I don't know what I would do if the roles had been reversed, but I do know that you are the most kind hearted person I know, you try to do what is right, and you always make a mends."

Matt smirked a little, "So you think you have me all figured out?"

"I didn't say that, but I know your heart," Gabby replied as she leaned in and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

"Are you and Shay okay?" Matt asked when Gabby pulled back.

"We aren't the best friends I remember, but I can tell we are better than we were yesterday," Gabby stated.

"One day at a time," Matt reminded her.

Gabby smiled at him and gave his hand a squeeze, "When did you become so smart?"

"I have always been smart, but I think my good looks through you off," Matt teased.

"Well smarty pants, I suggest we get ready for dinner at my brother's house," Gabby retorted as she stood up from the couch. "I'm going to get in the shower, would you want to join me?" Gabby asked as she raised her eyebrows.

Matt smiled, "I thought we agreed to take things slow until you were one hundred percent?"

"I just wanted to get clean and save some water," Gabby replied.

"You have a point," Matt said as he got up from the couch and followed Gabby into the bathroom.

Matt and Gabby didn't take too long as they got ready to go Antonio's house. "You know we are going to be late," Matt said as they walked out the door.

"Don't worry about it, you could just tell my brother that I forgot where he lives," Gabby joked as she climbed into the passenger side of the truck. She looked over at Matt, who didn't even crack a smile, "Really?" Gabby asked as he started the truck.

"What?"

"That was really funny and you didn't even attempt a smile," Gabby pointed out as they left the curb and began to head north.

"I guess I forgot," Matt remarked as he looked over at her.

"There you go!" Gabby laughed.

"So is your whole family going to be there?" Matt questioned.

"I think just Antonio, Laura, and the kids." Gabby answered. "You haven't meant Laura or kids right?"

"No, this would be the first time," Matt answered as he turned the truck right.

"Are you nervous?" Gabby asked as she rested her hand on his leg.

"No," Matt answered as he rolled his eyes.

Gabby raised her eyebrows as she glanced at him, "Really?"

"Maybe just a little bit," Matt quietly stated.

"You run through burning building and yet you're afraid to meet a couple of kids," Gabby laughed.

"Well this is a little different," Matt pointed out. He looked over at Gabby who was still laughing. "You just wait Dawson until we are at home alone," Matt smirked as they pulled up in front of Antonio's house.

"This is it," Gabby said as he put the truck in park. Before Matt could reply the front door of the two-story detached house opened. Antonio walked out and made his way toward them. Gabby got out of the truck and gave her brother a hug. Matt walked around the pickup and shook Antonio's hand.

"How was the drive over?" Antonio asked as he led the three of them in.

"Not bad," Matt said as he placed his hand on the small of Gabby's back.

"And how are you feeling?" Antonio questioned his younger sister as they made their way into the house.

"I'm feeling great and things are really getting back to normal," Gabby said as she turned back toward Matt and gave him a smile.

Matt couldn't help but do the same; he knew that Gabby didn't want to say anything about remembering anything, until there was more to share. So they would keep it between the two of them.

"Aunt Gabby!" two eight year olds came charging at them as they made their way into the living room.

"Hey guys," Gabby said as she gave them both a hug.

"We made you these," Gabby's niece said as she held up a purple paper that was folded in half.

"Oh, thank you," Gabby said as she looked at the homemade cards. "You guys are awesome!"

"Who is this that?" the young boy pointed at Matt, who was standing behind Gabby.

"This is Matt. Matt this is my nephew Diego and my niece Eva," Gabby introduced.

"Is he your boyfriend?" Eva asked as she stared at Matt.

"Yes," Gabby replied. "He is a firefighter."

"That's pretty cool," Diego stated.

"Gabby" A woman's voice filled the air. A dark haired woman walked up and pulled Gabby into a hug, "You look great, we were all so worried about you," she stated as she stepped back.

"Thank you, Laura I want you to meet my boyfriend Matt. Matt this is my sister in-law Laura."

"Nice to meet you," Matt said as he shook Laura's hand. "You have a beautiful home."

"Thank you," Laura replied. "Matt why don't you make yourself at home, I'm sure that Diego and Antonio are getting ready to put on the hockey game. I'm going to borrow Gabby in the kitchen."

"How did she know?" Diego asked looking at his father. Antonio just shrugged his shoulders, causing Laura and Gabby to chuckle.

"Remember dear, Moms know everything," Laura called out as she walked back into the kitchen.

"Well you enjoy the game, while we ladies cook dinner," Gabby said she gave Matt a quick kiss.

"EWW," Eva and Diego groaned in sync.

Matt and Gabby laughed as they turned to look at the twins, "Eva do you want to help?"

"Yup," Eva shouted as she took Gabby's hand and went into the kitchen.

Dinner went off without a hitch, Matt loved being around Gabby's niece and nephew and he could see the way Gabby would light up every time they were in the room. It was also nice to her relaxed, Matt thought as he went to grab their coats.

"Thank you so much for dinner," Matt thanked Laura and Antonio as he handed Gabby her jacket.

"No problem," Antonio said as he shook Matt's hand.

"It was so nice meeting you and let us know if there is anything we can do," Laura said as she gave Matt a hug.

"Please give the kids a kiss for me when they wake up," Gabby said as she said her goodbyes.

"They are going to be bummed that you guys are not here when they wake up. Especially Matt, I think Diego has found his new best friends," Antonio stated.

"That is true," Gabby agreed as she opened the door. She and Matt waved as they made their way to the truck.

On the way home, Gabby let out a few yawns. "Someone's is out passed her bedtime," Matt pointed out.

"I'm just a little tried," Gabby said as she looked out her window.

"Why don't you close your eyes and I'll wake you up when we get back to my place." Gabby nodded her head and did as Matt suggested.

When Matt parked the truck in front of his house, he looked over at a sleeping Gabby and smiled. She looked so peaceful, Matt hated waking her up. He unbuckled his seatbelt and leaned over to her side of the seat, "Gabby," he whispered. He nuzzled her cheek with his nose, "Baby, we're home."

Gabby slowly opened her eyes and looked around and then back at Matt. "How long have I been sleeping?"

"May be twenty minute."

Gabby nodded her head and slowly got out of the truck, Matt hurried around and took her hand. "Come on, lets go to bed," Matt said as he got them into the house.

Gabby quickly got undressed and crawled into bed, Matt quickly joined her. "I had fun tonight," Matt said as he spooned her body.

"See, nothing to be nervous about," Gabby smiled.

"Actually there is," Matt said as he propped himself up on his elbow, Gabby turned so that she was facing him. "I have never told you these words before, well while you were a wake, but I want you to know that I'm completely in love with you."

Gabby smiled, "That's good, because I'm completely in love with you too."

Author's note: So today I have had a lot of free time on my hands (since I have been sick), so my lack of life is your gain! I would also like to say to those of you that have been writing Dawson/Casey stories, could you please update? I love all of your stories and the lack of updates are killing me. Anyways, please tell me what you think.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Shay!" Gabby screamed as she watched the man pull the trigger, she tried to get to her best friend, but something was holding her back. She tried to fight off the restrain but the hands that were on her were too strong.

"Gabby," Matt said as he shook her body. "Gabby wake up," Matt called out to her.

Gabby slowly opened her eyes, to find Matt's blue eyes pleading with her, she could feel the panic leave her body as she realized that she was in a safe place and that it was all a dream. Tears began to slowly run down Gabby's face as she began to place her hands on Matt's cheeks.

"Are you okay?" Matt asked in a soothing tone.

"I'll be fine," Gabby said as she closed her eyes.

Matt bent down and kissed Gabby's forehead, "Your safe baby."

Gabby nodded her head and moved closer into Matt, she just wanted him to hold her. Without question, Matt wrapped his arms around Gabby's small figure. He was content just holding her as long as she needed him. Matt held her until he heard her breathing even out; he knew that she had fallen a sleep. It didn't take Matt long to do the same.

Gabby was woken up by the morning sun spilling into the bedroom, she took in the moment as she turned her head to take in Matt's sleeping form. A small smile displayed on her face as she watched him. _God he is beautiful, _Gabby thought. After laying in bed for a little while longer, she quietly tip-toed out of the bed, doing her best not to wake up Matt. She went directly into the kitchen, deciding to make him blueberry pancakes and orange juice. She took out all the ingredients and got straight to work, but mixing the flour and the milk together.

Matt went to reach for Gabby, but his hand hit the cold sheets instead of the warm body he was expecting, Matt opened his eyes to find her spot was empty. He lifted his head to find that the room was also empty. Before he could call her name, he heard noises coming from the kitchen. He got up out of the warm bed and put on a pair of sweat pants he found on the floor. When he walked into the kitchen he found Gabby standing next to the stove, flipping a pancake.

"Smells good in here," Matt said as he walked over to Gabby and placed a kiss on the top of her head.

"Well I decided to make you breakfast to say thank you for everything," Gabby said as he placed the cooked pancake on a plate next to the stove.

"Gabby you don't have to thank me," Matt said as he smiled down at her.

'Yes I do," Gabby said as he grabbed the two plates and began to walk to the table, "and this is just the start."

"Really, there's more?" Matt replied as he followed her.

"Well I would like to do more to say how thankful I am, but someone here says I need to be one hundred percent," Gabby stated as she set the plates on the table.

"I tell you what, when your one hundred percent, I plan on collecting your gratitude in full," Matt said as he rested his hands on Gabby's hips and pulling her into a deep kiss. Gabby wrapped her arms around Matt's neck and parted her lips so that he could take control of her.

"God, Gabby you're killing me," Matt moaned as he pulled back.

"Hey, you started," Gabby pointed out.

"I know," Matt said with a smirk. "How about we eat before we get to distracted."

"Whatever you say," Gabby replied as she let her arms dropped and she moved away from Matt. They both took their spots at the table, and began to eat their breakfast.

"This is amazing," Matt said as he took another bite.

"I'm glad you like it," Gabby replied. As Gabby watched Matt take another bite, she remembered a time they had breakfast together after a shift. They went to this diner not far from the firehouse. They talked about her family and where she learned to cook. They also talked about Matt's mom.

Matt stopped eating as he watched Gabby expression change on her face, "What's wrong?" he asked setting her fork down and placing his hand over her's.

"I remembered something," Gabby said with a smile coming to her face. "I remember going to breakfast with you after a shift. We were talking about our families and then you told me about your mom's parole hearing."

Matt nodded his head as his own mind went back to that morning, "You asked me if I wanted you to come with me to the hearing, but I told you that we didn't know how long it would take, but you told me you were coming and you did. You sat there with me during the whole thing, holding my hand and just waiting."

"I remember," Gabby stated with a much larger smile on her face.

Matt reached across the table and placed his hands on both sides of Gabby's face, "After that day, I knew that I wanted to be with you," Matt said before he pulled Gabby into a kiss.

The rest of the morning Matt and Gabby felt like they were on cloud nine. They knew that it was going to take sometime for Gabby to get her memory back, but they didn't expect it to be so fast. Gabby was just really happy that things could start to get back to normal, she knew part of getting back to normal was going back to work, but she knew the Chief or Matt would think it was a good idea until the doctor cleared her.

She walked into the living room after showering and getting to dress to find Matt flipping through the channels.

"So I was thinking," Gabby stated as she took the towel off of her head to let her wet hair down.

"I hate when you start a sentence off like that," Matt said as he set the remote down and gave her his full attention.

Gabby raised her eyebrows, "Anyways," she stated as she eyed him, "I was thinking that we could go the station to see everyone. I want to say thank you and just be around everyone. Also it might help me bring back some memories," Gabby included.

"I think that is a great idea."

"Great, I'll finish getting ready and then we can go," Gabby said as she turned around and walked back in the bathroom.

About a half hour later, Matt and Gabby were making their way to the Firehouse 51. As they pulled up to the house, Gabby could see that nothing changed in a year, it was kind of nice. She climbed out of the truck and stood in the drive as she waited for Matt."

"Same old, same old" Gabby said when Matt reached her side.

"Always," Matt replied as he took Gabby hand and they started to move forward.

"Dawson!" Capp called out as they approached the open garage door.

"Hey," Dawson called out as she gave him a hug.

"Come on, everyone is going to be so excited you're here," Capp said as he wrapped his arm around Gabby's shoulders and walked her into the break room with Matt laughing as he followed them.

"Look what I found," He called out to everyone.

"Dawson!" Everyone called out as they rushed over to her, giving her hugs and letting her know that they were all worried about her.

"We thought that Casey was never going to let you out," Herrmann joked as he shook hands with Matt.

"If he had it his way," Gabby teased back as she winked at her boyfriend.

"So when are you coming back to work?" Otis asked.

"I go back to the doctor's next week and once he gives me the okay, then I should be back the next day."

"That's great, because your replacement is driving Shay nuts, which means he is driving us all nuts," Otis said.

"Where is Shay?" Gabby asked looking around.

"She is out on a run and should be back soon," Cruz answered.

"Are you staying for lunch?" Mills asked as he made his way back behind the kitchen.

"Depends on what you're having," Gabby stated.

"Chili and corn bread."

Gabby looked over at Matt who nodded his head, "Yeah, we'll stay," Gabby said as she bent down to pet pouch. As Gabby was playing with Pouch, she noticed that things around her grew quite; she looked up to see Severide standing in the doorway. Everyone was looking between him and Casey, Gabby knew that they were both angry at each other.

"Hey Dawson," Severide said as his eye direction moved toward.

"Hey yourself," Gabby as with a small smile.

"I'm glad to see your okay," he said as he moved to give her a hug. Over Severide's shoulder Gabby could see Matt's body tense up, she tried her best to give him a reassuring smile, to let him know everything was alright, but he still didn't look pleased.

'Thanks," Gabby said as they pulled apart.

Severide turned back to Matt, "Can we talk?"

"Fine," Matt stated as they both left the break room.

Author's note: Thank you to all the people reading and reviewing this story! I would also like to say that I am feeling a lot better and your well wishes are very much appreciated. I hope that you guys enjoy this chapter and are looking forward to tomorrow night (I can't wait), however I'm not that excited about Dawson becoming a firefighter. I have tried to wrap my mind around it and I'm still not sure where they are going to go with that storyline, the only thing I think it will do is put some distance between her and Casey. I feel that sometimes these writers don't know what to do once they have put the couple together, so now it's time to break them up (and if that happens, they better look out!). Sorry about my rant, just had to get that out! Anyways, tell me what you think.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Matt walked into the empty conference room with Severide right behind him. He knew that there was a lot to be said about everything that happened, he just sure where to start. Matt reached one of the long tables near the window, he leaned himself against the table as he faced Kelly.

"You wanted to talk, so let's talk," Severide stated as he folded his arms over his chest and took a wide stance.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry for what happened at the hospital and I know that you didn't want any of this to happen."

"Look Matt, I know how hard it is to watch someone you love hurting and I understand that it is extremely easy to take it out on the people around you."

"Logically I know that you and Shay didn't run Gabby down, but every time I think about it, I get really pissed off at the two of you," Matt tried to explain.

"I get it," Severide said as uncrossed his arms and ran his hand through his hair. "I look back at that last conversation I had with Dawson and I think that if I had done something different, then this wouldn't have happened."

"I guess we both could have done something different."

"Yeah," Severide agreed.

Gabby listened as the guys told her about some of their craziest calls over the year. She enjoyed the stories and the laughter that filled the room. With out thinking Gabby herself joined in as she sat on the couch, "I remember I was out on a call with Mills and we almost got attacked by this huge German Sheppard, but thanks to his quick thinking we knocked the dog out."

Everyone in the room remained silent as Gabby finished the memory, each one looking around the room at one another.

"Gabby you remember that?" Mills was the first one to speak.

Gabby paused for a moment and she thought about it, "I do!" she said as a smile spread across her face. Mills quickly raced over to her and pulled her up from the couch and pulled her into an embrace.

"That is amazing," he said as he let her go.

"Soon you'll remember that you owe me fifty bucks," Herrmann teased.

"I lost my memory, not my mind," Gabby retorted with a laugh.

"What's going on in here?" Matt asked as he walked back into the room.

"Nothing," Mouch chimed in as he looked over at Casey, "Just Gabby remembered something.

A smile instantly came to Matt's face, "Baby, that's great," he said as he walked over to her and pulled her into a hug. Matt kissed the top of her head.

"Alright you two that enough of that crap," Herrmann teased. "Or you'll end up like me with five kids."

Gabby quickly pushed Matt away "Can't be having that," she teased as she eyed him.

About an hour later, Matt looked over at Gabby, who was talking to Shay, he noticed how tried she looked and how often she yawned. Matt walked over to her and warped his arm around her shoulders, "Are you ready to go?"

Gabby simply just nodded her head, there was no use in denying it. She could feel all the excitement start to weight on her. They both said their goodbyes and drove back to Matt's place. He helped Gabby out of the truck and into the house.

"It was really great seeing everyone," Gabby said as she took a seat on the couch.

"Yup," Matt agreed as he joined her.

"So, when are you going back to work?" Gabby asked raising her eyebrow.

"Why, are you trying to get rid of me?"

"No, but I know how much you love your job."

"You're right I do, but I love you more," Matt stated as he leaned in and kissed Gabby on her lips.

"You are very smooth, but that still doesn't answer my question."

Matt sighed, "I spoke with Chief today and he said that when you are ready, we both can come back."

"Did he really say that?" Gabby asked as she rested her head on Matt's shoulder and took his hand in her own.

"It was something like that," Matt smiled as he laid himself down on the couch and he pulled Gabby with him, so that she was lying on top of him.

"How was your talk with Severide?" Gabby asked trying not to be to invasive.

"I apologized for what happened at the hospital, but I was honest with him."

"And?"

"And, he told me that he understood where I'm coming from," Matt said as he rubbed small circles on Gabby's back. Matt sighed, "It is going to take sometime to get where we were."

Gabby nodded her head, "Time heals all wounds."

Author's note: Sorry this chapter is so short, but I have been distracted by the new episode of Chicago Fire, good thing that NBC has it available online. So can we talk about Dawson and Casey moving in together? I'm so super excited about that, but I still don't like Dawson as a fire fighter. I have predictions about what is going to happen, but I'm thinking that I'm going to make a fanfiction about it, so we'll see. Anyways, hope you guys like the update and as always let me know what you think!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

It was only a few days after Gabby got the okay from the doctor that she was back at work. A feeling of excitement spread throughout her body as she walked through the open garage door. She stood still as she looked around; everything looked the same as she remembered it.

"You ready?" Matt asked as he came up behind her carrying both of their bags.

Gabby slid her hands into her coat pockets, "piece of cake," she replied as she continued to look around the garage. She knew that being out on the first call of the day, would be like riding a bike.

Gabby walked ahead as Matt followed into the common room, when she opened the door she was meant with all the guys waiting for her.

"Hey, Dawson," they cheered as she walked in. Everyone welcomed her back with open arms; she quickly thanked them all and then had to excuse herself, so she could change.

Matt followed closely behind without saying a word; he wanted to make sure she was fine. He knew what the doctor said, but still wanted to make sure Gabby was okay. Matt set both bag on the bench in the locker room. He watched as Gabby did her combination and opened her locker.

She reached for her tag bag and found a pair of blue eyes on her, "You know I'm going to be okay," Gabby said her hand reached the bag and she began to place it in her locker.

"I know," Matt stated as he did his own com and took in a deep breath, "I know but I still worry."

Gabby turned to look at him, "Matt, I promise I'm going to be fine. Remember I'm not the one running into burning buildings."

"I know, but just knowing of all the things that could go wrong, it just makes me worry," Matt said as he grabbed his clothes from her bag and set it on the bench.

Gabby step closer and placed her hand on Matt's arm, "I will make you a promise right now, but you have to make it too."

"Okay," Matt said as he nodded his head. He could tell by the look in her eyes that she was completely serious.

"I promise to do everything in my power to come home to you after every shift and you have to the do the same."

Matt wrapped his arms around Gabby's waist and pulled her closer to him, "I promise," he said as he placed his lips on her's.

"Ambulance 61, collision"

"Duty calls," Gabby says as she pulls her lips from Matt's.

Matt watches as she leaves and the feeling of worry still lingers in his body. He knew that no matter what she said, he would always worry.

"So how are you feeling?" Shay asks as they climb back into the ambulance after they checked out both drivers.

"I'm fine," Gabby stated as she buckled herself in.

"Good," Shay said putting the ambo into gear and began their short drive back to the firehouse.

Gabby could tell there was something that Shay wanted to say, but she was keeping to herself. Gabby couldn't handle the silence and just looked over at Shay, "what is it?" she asked with her impatience growing.

"What?" Shay tried to play dumb.

"If there is something you want to say, just say it already."

"Fine," Shay mumbled. "I got a phone call from Devon last night," Shay said as she turned the wheel.

"Oh," Gabby said as she looked away. "Did you talk to her?"

"NO," Shay rushed out, "I let it go to voicemail."

"Did you listen to it?"

Shay didn't say anything as she thought about the question, "I don't really care what she has to say. I'm just glad that her crazy ass is now in jail"

Gabby sat in silence the remainder of the ride back to the firehouse; honestly she didn't know what to say to Shay. When they pulled back into the garage, they both climbed out of the ambulance and began walking inside.

Gabby found Matt sitting at the table behind the couch, his eyes were glued to the Black Hawks game. She didn't say anything as she made her way over to the pot of coffee. As she poured the coffee, she heard the guys begin to cheer causing her to spill the coffee all over the counter.

She quickly jumped back, but she was now in the locker room in font of McCally and Herrmann. Her phone now going off revealing a text from Matt, asking her to meet him in the ambulance, she can feel her heart quicken as she walked out into the garage. She remembers reaching for the door and opening to find Matt laid on the gurney with arms back behind his head and a devious smile on his lips just for her. She remembers their conversation, climbing into the truck, and their lips making contact.

"Gabby," Matt calls out to her pulling her out of her memory. She looks over at him with and see's worry and confusion on his face along with the others. She then realizes they are all staring at her and the coffee running off of the counter. Gabby quickly turns around, "Oh shit," she states as she hurries around the other side and grabs a towel from the oven handle.

Matt moves from his spot as Gabby begins wiping up her mess. He places his hand over her's to stop her quick movements, "Are you alright?"

"I remembered something," Gabby said as she looked up at him with a huge smile.

"That's great!" Matt said with a smile of his own.

"It has something to do with you and a certain ambulance," Gabby stated with a low voice.

"Really," Matt replied with a smirk. "Do you need me to recreate the scene, so you will know how accurate your memory is?"

"Ten minutes," Gabby stated.

"You're on."

"Casey and Severide, my office Chief stated as he eyed both of them.

Matt nodded his head and then turned back to Gabby, "Raincheck?"

Gabby smiled as she kissed his cheek.

Matt leaned into her ear, "See if you can remember anything about the showers?" and with that last comment he walked away leaving a flustered Dawson.

"What's up Chief?" Severide asked as he made his way into Boden's office.

"I just word from the CPD, that Devon was released on bail this morning. I just wanted to make you two aware before Shay or Dawson was notified."

"Thank you," Casey said looking from to Boden to Severide.

"Keep on both of the girls, until this thing is settled," Boden stated.

Casey and Severide nodded their heads as they looked at one another. They knew whatever differences they had, they had to push them to side right now and focus on what was most important.

Author's note: Hope you are enjoying the story and I want to give HUGE thank you to all of you that have been reading and reviewing. I would also like to say that I'm sorry about the slow updates, but as you know life sometimes gets in the way. Thanks again!


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Matt sat in his office with Severide, Shay, and Dawson. He took in a deep breath, not sure how he was going to tell them that Devon was out on bail and she may or may not be coming after them.

"You alright?" Gabby asked as she placed her hand on Matt's shoulder, pulling him out of his thoughts.

Matt gave her a weak smile and placed his hand over her's, "there is something that I need to tell you," he looked over at Shay, "tell you both."

Gabby nodded her head to tell him to keep going, she could take whatever he had to say.

"Severide and I were pulled into Boden's office because Devon was just released out on bail."

Shay's eyes grew wide as she looked over at Gabby, "That's why she called me," Shay mumbled.

"You talked to her?" Severide asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"No," Shay said. "I let it go to voicemail," As soon as the words left her lips, Shay dug through her coat pocket and pulled out her cell phone. She quickly put in her code and put the phone on speaker. Everyone waited in silence for the message.

"I'll be seeing you real soon," the voicemail was over. Everyone released the breath they had been holding in.

"What does that mean?" Shay asked just staring down at the phone.

"She is probably just trying to scare you," Severide moved to console his best friend.

"We won't let her get near either one of you," Casey said as he squeezed Gabby's hand. Gabby just nodded her head, she wasn't worried about herself, and she was worried about her best friend.

Severide stepped back and Gabby reached out and placed her hand on Shay's arm, "Everything is going to be okay."

Shay just looked at her, "How can you be so sure? I mean look at what she did to you, she's crazy. I should have listened to you when you tried to talk to me about her."

"Hey listen to me," Gabby said as she stood directly in front of her, "None of this is your fault, and I know everything will be okay because we have dealt with more Shit then this," Gabby smiled.

Shay nodded her head as Gabby pulled her into a hug.

The rest of shift Matt made sure to keep an extra eye on Gabby, he just wanted to make sure she was safe. Every time she was out on a run, a surge of panic would fill his body and remain, until she walked through the doors. He didn't even realize he was holding his breath, until she walked in from her first run of the shift.

Gabby sat on Matt's bed as he completed his paper work at his desk. She could something was up, he really didn't say much to her when came into his office. She watched him for a minute; she could see through his gray shirt that his whole body was tense.

So, are you going to tell me what is bothering you or do you want me to guess?"

Matt turned around to look at her, "What are you talking about?"

"Come on Matt, I know when there is something going on with you," Gabby raised her eyebrows.

"It's these damn accident reports; I just got behind on them," Matt stated as he rubbed his forehead.

Gabby shook her head, "No, I'm not buying it."

Matt took in a deep breath and ran his hand through his hair, "Alright, I just worry about you and now that Devon is out on bail it's really getting to me."

Gabby stood up from her spot on the bed and walked over to Matt. She stood in front of him and placed her hands on both sides of his face, so that why she was directly into his blue eyes. "Baby, I know there is a lot going on right now, but don't let it eat away at you." Gabby then brought her lips to Matt.

Matt pulled Gabby into him, so that she was sitting on his lap. Gabby pulled back to look at him, "I love you," Gabby said as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"I love you too," Matt said as he closed his eyes. He tried to image that they were back at his place and nothing else matter, but before he could get lost the alarms pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Duty Calls," Gabby said as she stood up and Matt followed her.

On their way home after shift, Matt seemed more relaxed then he did last night. Gabby closed her eyes as they drove back to his place. She opened her eyes as Matt was pulling up the curb.

"At some point today, I need to go to my place and get some clothes," Gabby said as she followed Matt.

"Okay," he said as he unlocked the door and led the way in. Matt placed his stuff on the couch as Gabby placed her on the floor and began to take off her shoes and then her jacket. Matt watched as she placed her coat on the coat rack.

"Your stuff looks good here," he stated.

Gabby turned around and gave him a confused look, unsure of what to say.

"Why don't you move in with me?" he asked.

"You think it's a good idea?"

"Yeah, I do" he said as he closed the distance between them and the wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Okay," Gabby said as she leaned up and placed a kiss on his soft lips. "Just remember you we're the one to ask me," she said with a smile.

"I don't think you'll ever let me live it down."

As Gabby lay next to Matt sleeping, he watched her. He was so happy that she agreed to move in with him, but what she didn't know was that he did it for his own reasons. He needed her like he needed air and when she wasn't around it was like there was the best part of him missing. This whole thing with Devon scared the shit out of him, he couldn't lose her and as Gabby slept next to him, he made a silent promise to always protect her. He kissed Gabby on the temple and closed his eyes for some much needed sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Gabby walks up the stone steps to Matt's apartment, as she moved closer to the wooden door, she notices all the newspaper piled near the door. Confusion and concern take over her body. When she reaches the door, she quietly knocks on the door, but there is no answer. She places her hand on the knob and turns, to see if it's unlocked and her surprise it is. She slowly opens the door and calls out Matt's name, but there is no answer. She steps into the house and shuts the door behind her. As she walks in from the front door she finds the living room covered in empty bottles, pizza boxes, and dirty clothes. As her eyes move around the room, she finds Matt sitting at the table.

"Matt," Gabby calls out.

He jumps from his spot and turns to face her as he stands up. Gabby has never seen him look so lost.

"Nothing makes sense," he mumbles.

Without hesitation, Gabby goes to him and pulls him into a hug.

"Gabby," a voice calls out, drawing Gabby form her dream. She opens her eyes to find Shay standing over her.

"Gabby," Shay says again as she shakes her best friend.

"Yeah," Gabby responds as she rubs the sleep out of her eyes.

"Antonio is here. He is waiting for you in the conference room," Shays as she moves back from the bed.

"Oh thanks," Gabby says as she sits up and moves her feet to the floor.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I just had a really weird dream," Gabby said as she stood up from the bed and walked past Shay.

"Are you sure?" Shay asked as she followed her out the door.

"Yup."

The short walk from the sleeping quarters to the conference room was silent, Gabby kept playing the dream over and over in her head, and she knew there were something more then just a crazy dream.

"Hey," Antonio called out when he saw his baby sitter walk into the room. He walked over to her and pulled her into a hug, "how is everything going?"

"Good," Gabby smiled as she stepped out of the embrace. She then realized that Casey and Severide were in the room too.

"What's going on?" Gabby asked as she eyed her brother then her boyfriend.

"Devon is gone," Antonio said as he folded his arms over his chest.

"What do you mean she is gone?" Gabby asked as confusion took over her face and she looked over at Shay who went still.

"She missed her court date, so some uniforms went to her house to pick her up and she wasn't there, but I want you to that we have everyone out looking for her."

"So in other words, no one where the hell is at?" Gabby said as her body matched Antonio's.

"Gabby," Matt said as he placed his hand on her shoulder.

"I'm fine," Gabby said. "I'm just worried about Shay. I was just at the wrong place at the wrong time."

Antonio took in a deep breath, "There's more."

"What?" Gabby asked as her body tensed.

Matt could feel the change in Gabby's body through her clothes, he already knew the next part and knew that whatever Gabby said he was going to be there for her.

"When the uniforms went to her place, they found photos of the four of you."

Before Gabby could fully understand what her brother was trying to say the alarm sounded off, "Ambulance 61, Truck 81, and Squad 3 house fire on Rose and Gillman."

Without a word they rushed off to join their co-workers and raced toward the fire.

Once Shay and Gabby brought the victim into Lakeshore, the conversation back at 51 came to their minds.

"I'm sorry," Shay said as she buckled herself in.

"For what?" Gabby said doing the same.

"I did this, I brought that crazy bitch into our lives and now she may or may not be coming after us."

"Shay this isn't your fault, you didn't do anything."

Shay nodded her head as she pulled the rig into gear and drove back to 51.

When they pulled into the garage, Casey was running drills with his men. When he saw Gabby step out of the ambulance, he watched her for a moment. She didn't seem upset or indifferent, but he still wanted to check in with her.

"Herrmann, take over," Casey said as he began to follow Gabby inside the house.

"Alright," He heard Herrmann call out over his shoulder.

When he finally reached Gabby, he found her in the bathroom washing her hands. She didn't turn to him; he knew that she was lost in thought. He walked up behind and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Gabby jumped by the contact, but once she realized who it was, she relaxed in his arms. Gabby leaned her head back on his shoulder and Matt placed light kisses on her neck.

"Are you alright?" he asked as he stared at her reflection in the mirror.

"I'm better now," Gabby said as she looked back at him the mirror.

Matt took in a deep breath and the scent of Gabby filled his nostrils, "I want to take you away from all of this and that way we could just focus on getting your memory back."

The words caused a small smile spread over Gabby's face but was quickly gone by the actual memory, "speaking of my memory," Gabby said.

Matt's eyes grew big as he waited for her to continue. Gabby turned around in his arms to face him, "I don't think it's a good memory."

"Everything you remember is a good memory."

"I remember going to your apartment and holding you as you cried," Gabby said as her eyes moved to the ground.

Matt cleared his throat, "You came by my place after Hallie died. I was a complete mess and was unable to pull myself out of that dark place." Matt placed his fingers under Gabby's chin and drew her eye's to his, "But you, you pulled me out of the dark place and gave me every reason to wake up. You gave me back my life. I want you to know that I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you."

Matt then placed his lips on Gabby's. Gabby wrapped her arms around Matt's neck and pulled him into her. She wanted him to know that she felt the same way he did.

For a little while longer, they held continued to kiss each other, Matt pulled back and rested his head against Gabby's forehead. "I'm glad you got that memory back and I'm glad you told me."

Author's note: Hope you guys like this story and are enjoying your weekend! Please let me know what you think and thank you for all the reviews, they are wonderful!


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Matt lay awake in his quarters as he thought about taking Gabby away from all of this craziness. He really didn't care where they went, just as long as she was safe. He stood up from his bed and walked toward the window, he glanced over at Gabby's bunk to find that it was empty. Uncomfortable feeling settle in his stomach, as his eyes took in the sight, he walked out of the office in search of her.

As he approached the common room he heard the sound of TV and noticed the light flickering off the walls. When the couch came into full view, he saw Gabby sitting there flicking through the channels.

Gabby couldn't sleep, every time she was close her mind would begin to play tricks on her and keep her up. It was like her body was remembering something, but her mind couldn't place it. She just couldn't lie there anymore, so she decided to watch TV, but nothing was helping.

"Hey," he said as he made his was toward her and took the open seat.

"Hey," Gabby said as she faced him with a small smile.

"Was there a call?" he asked as he took her hand in his.

"No," Gabby said as she shook her head. "I just couldn't sleep."

"Are you okay?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, just thinking about a lot."

"You want to talk about it?"

"It's just this whole Devon thing," Gabby took in a deep breath; she knew that it was part of the reason, but there was more. "It just seems like it is never going to stop."

Matt pulled Gabby into him, "I know, but we will get through this, I promise." Matt kissed the top of Gabby's head.

Gabby nodded her head with a small smile. She knew that she could always count on Matt.

"I was thinking that since we both have some vacation time saved up, we could take a week off of work and go somewhere," Matt said.

Gabby lifted her head to face him, "Are you serious?"

"Very," Matt replied.

"Where were you thinking?"

"Where ever you want to go. I just want to be with you."

"That sounds perfect," Gabby said as she stretched up and kissed Matt's lips.

Matt glanced over at the clock, "Well we have about two hours before, we all have to get up and start shift change, unless any calls come in. So, I was thinking that you could help me get some sleep," Matt stated with a smirk.

"How can I help you?" Gabby looked confused.

"You know I always sleep better when your with me."

"Me too," Gabby said as she stood up and pulled Matt with her.

They walked back to his office hand in hand. Matt laid on the bed first and slid over to make room Gabby. Gabby's back was against Matt's chest, she loved the way their bodies fit together. She closed her eyes at the warmth of his contact and a smile crept over her features as she lied there with him. Her breathing fell into a peaceful rhythm, and sleep took over.

It wasn't long before Matt woke up to knocking on his door.

"Hey Casey," Matt heard Severide call through the closed door.

Matt rubbed his face and then he looked down at Gabby, who was still sleeping.

"Yeah," Matt called out as he climbed over Gabby, doing his best not to wake her up. He opened the door to see everyone was up and making their bunks.

"You ready for shift change?" Severide asked with a smirk.

"Umm, yeah, "Casey got out with a nod of his head.

"Okay, I'll meet you in the conference room," Severide stated as he walked away. "Oh by the way, Shay wanted me to tell you that Dawson has five minutes to get out here to help her with rig," Severide chuckled as he continued to walk away.

"Thanks," Matt called out before shutting the door. When he turned back around he saw Gabby's eyes were open and she was stretching.

"Morning," Matt greeted as he strolled over to her and bent down and placed a kiss on her lips.

"Good morning," Gabby said once they broke apart.

"Shay is looking for you," Matt said as he watched Gabby sit up and fix her ponytail.

"I'm sure she is," Gabby smirked as she stood up and wrapped her arms around Matt's waist and pulled him into a light kiss.

"I'll see you in a few," She said as broke the kiss and left his office.

The hour left of shift went by very quickly. Gabby loved her job, but she also loved being home with Matt too. It was funny on how her perspective of home had changed over the last several months, it was no longer just a place, and it was more about the person who made it her home.

Gabby walked out of the locker room to find Matt waiting for her by the door; he already had changed out and was ready to go home. Matt quickly took Gabby's hand as they made their way out of the building.

"So have thought about where you want to go?" Matt asked.

"I was thinking that we could rent a cabin somewhere," Gabby said shrugging her shoulders.

"When Ben and Griffin were staying with me, I was planning on taking them to Lake Carol, we could do that." Matt said as he turned to look at Gabby.

"That would be great," Gabby smiled back at Matt.

"After we get some sleep, I'll book it."

Once they got home, they both changed their clothes and climbed into the bed. Matt wrapped his arms around Gabby. Within seconds, Gabby fell a sleep in Matt's arms, but in her mind her body was racing toward someone. She could feel her heart rate speeding up and panic surged through her whole body. When she reached the person lying on the ground in a pool of blood, she turned him so that he was facing her.

"Antonio!" Gabby screamed when she saw blood dripping from her mouth.

"Help!" Gabby screamed as she jumped up out of bed and tears streamed down her face.

"Gabby," Matt called out as he placed both of his hands on her shoulders. He could see the desperation on her face, "Baby," he said as he tried to smooth him.

"I saw Antonio dying," Gabby said between sobs. Matt brought Gabby into him and held her.

"Antonio is fine," Matt said as he felt Gabby's tears fall down on his shoulder. "He's fine."

"It's not a dream?" Gabby asked as he dawned on her.

"No it's a memory," Matt said as he held Gabby. Matt knew that he needed to tell Gabby about Antonio's shooting. He laid her back down in the comfort of their bed, and began to run his fingers through her hair. He told her about how Antonio was working undercover and how everything went wrong.

Gabby didn't say much, she just listened. She did her best to remember that this was the past, but hearing it and seeing it like it was the first time, she had a hard time keeping her emotions in check.

Author's note: I hope you guys like the update, please let me know what you think!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

"It felt so real," Gabby explained to Shay as she began to place the extra bandages back into the box. Gabby couldn't shake the feeling of Antonio dying right in front of her. Matt did his best to calm her fears last night, but it still stayed with her. She even called Antonio this morning, just to check in with him.

"Of course it did, it's a memory," Shay said as she looked up from the clipboard.

"I know, but I was kind of hoping that I would get all my memories back at once," Gabby smiled, "Instead of just a clip every so often." As crazy as it sounded Gabby had really hoped that it would be just like a movie, bam she would wake up and her memory would be completely restored, but nothing ever works like the movies.

"Hey ladies," Mills voice called to them from the open ambulance doors.

"What's up?" Shay asked turning her attention to him.

"A couple of the guys were thinking that tomorrow we could all get together at Molly's for Cruz's birthday."

"Isn't his birthday next week?" Gabby asked looking confused.

"Yeah, but he wanted to do it tonight," Mills stated.

"I'm in," Shay stated as she nodded her head and then turned her attention to Gabby.

"That sounds like fun," Gabby said with a smile.

"Ambulance 61, Truck 81, Squad 3, Engine 51 house fire South Loomis Street."

Everyone rushed into the garage and pulling on their gear, Gabby and Shay quickly jumped out of the back and closed the doors. As Gabby walked around the ambo, she caught a glimpse of Matt putting on his boots, she knew that he loved his job, but it always made her nervous when he would go into a burning building.

She quickly jumped into the passenger side of the ambulance and went to house fire.

Matt was thankful that the fire was put out quickly and that no one was hurt, throughout the whole time, he could feel Gabby watching him. He knew she always did, but this time it was more then just making sure he was okay. Her memory of Antonio really struck a nerve with her, but knowing Gabby she tries her best to pretend that it doesn't bother her.

After changing out of his gear, he went into his office to start the report. He was able to get about half through, before he heard a knock on his door. He looked up to see Gabby with a small smile on her face as she opened the door.

"Hey," she greeted as she placed a kiss on his lips and then leaned down and wrapped her arms around his neck. "How's the report coming?" she asked as she rested her chin on shoulder.

"Almost," Matt replied as he kissed her cheek and inhaled her scent.

"So, I called and got the cabin booked for next weekend," Gabby said with a smile.

"Shit, I forgot to that yesterday," Matt said as he closed his eyes.

"Baby its fine, yesterday we were a little busy not a big deal," Gabby chuckled.

"What would I do without you?" Matt asked as he turned himself around and pulled Gabby into him.

"Good thing you'll never have to find out," Gabby replied as brought her lips to Matt's. He deepen the kiss by sliding his tongue over Gabby's full lips, Gabby quickly accepted his invitation.

Gabby quickly pulled back as a moan escaped from the back of her throat, "I would love to do this right now, but I have to get back to help stock the ambo."

"How about we pick this back up in an hour," Matt smirked as he looked into her brown eyes.

"You're on," Gabby replied as he quickly pecked him on the lips and made her way toward the door. "Oh, did you hear about Cruz's birthday at Molly's tomorrow night?" Gabby asked as she turned around.

"Yeah," Matt nodded his head.

"Did you want to go?"

Matt smiled, "If you're going, I am going. We're a package deal these days."

"Yes we are," Gabby smiled back as left his office.

Matt watched as Gabby walked out of the sleeping area and out the door. He knew that he should quickly finish his report, but he had to something first. He took out his cell phone and dialed Antonio.

By the end of the shift Matt was ready to go home; all the calls from shift wore him down. He grabbed his bag out of his locker as Gabby did the same.

"I'm ready for bed," Gabby stated as she closed her locker.

"Me too," Matt agreed as he followed her out.

"Oh, by the way I got a phone call from my landlord, they found someone to take over my lease. So we will need to get everything out this weekend, lucky for us I already started packing."

Matt smiled, "So we really are doing this?"

"Are you having second thoughts?"

"Absolutely not," Matt replied as he hooked his arm around Gabby's shoulder and drawing her into his warm body, he placed a kiss on the top of her head. "I have never been so sure about anything."

"Me either," Gabby replied as she leaned up and kissed Matt.

They climbed into the truck and drove home. Once they got home, they both dropped their bags at the door and made their way into their bedroom. Gabby quickly changed into a pair of sweatpants and one of Matt's CFD t-shirts as Matt did the same.

"I have I told you how much I love our bed," Matt replied as he lifted the blanket and crawled under.

"You may have mentioned it a few times," Gabby smiled as she slid in next to Matt. Within minutes of their heads hitting the pillows, sleep took over both of their bodies. It was the first time since Gabby's dream that she had been able to fully relax.

"Baby, if you don't hurry we are going to be late," Matt called out as he stood in their living room looking at his watch for the hundredth time.

"I'm coming," Gabby called out from the bedroom.

As she entered their living room, Matt took in the sight of her in a low cut top and tight jeans, god she was beautiful.

"I couldn't find my ear ring, it must have fallen under the dresser" Gabby said as she grabbed her coat.

"We'll look for it tomorrow," Matt said as he pulled his keys out of his jacket and held the door open for Gabby. They made their way to the truck and quickly made their way to Molly's.

Gabby could tell there was something bothering Matt, he wasn't really being himself. "Are you okay?" Gabby asked as they made their way inside the bar.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Matt said as he placed his hand on the small of Gabby's back, guiding her into the bar. Without saying anything Gabby opened the door to the bar and walked in, she looked around and saw the members of 51 standing by the counter, but everyone's eyes where one her. Confusion began to set in as she then noticed her family on the other side of the bar.

"Matt?" Gabby asked as she turned around to face him, but he wasn't standing behind her. Gabby then looked down to find, Matt on one knee.


End file.
